


Nightmares

by XachMustel



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XachMustel/pseuds/XachMustel
Summary: A hurt/comfort type drabble I wrote, shipping an ambiguous gender reader with Nick Wilde from Zootopia.
Relationships: Nick Wilde/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Nightmares

Nicholas Piberius Wilde sprung awake with a loud yelp, his heart racing and his face streaked with tears. You turned on the light and looked over to him. You gazed deep into his beautiful emerald green eyes which were bloodshot from crying in his sleep, "Did you have that dream again?"

"Y-yeah." Nick stammered, trying to get his heart rate under control, "Only it was so much worse this time. Th-they m-muzzled me and t-t-tied me to a train track s-so I couldn't even scream."

The fox buried his face in his paws and choked back sobs as you put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "That's awful, but you know it was only a dream, right?"

"B-but it just felt SO real, Y/N!" Nick wept openly, hot tears rolling down his snout as he hung his head. Because of the way his head was angled, Nick's tears rolled all the way to the tip of his nose where they formed a drop that glistened on the rim of his nostril.

Before the drop could fall, you leaned in close and tenderly kissed it off the fox's nose. You then proceeded to run your tongue along the length of Nick's snout, licking the rest of his salty tears away as you gently stroked his ears to calm him. After making sure to lick every last one of Nick's tears away, you pulled back and smiled softly at him, "You're safe with me, Nick. No one can ever harm or muzzle you again."

It was so jarring, seeing your sarcastic and wisecracking boyfriend in such a tearful state yet at the same time, he looked oddly adorable with those puppydog eyes and tears rolling down his nose.

Nick sniffled a bit while rubbing at his eyes. "Did.....did you just lick my tears from my snout?"

"Guess I was a little thirsty." You joked, giving Nick another kiss on his nose while pulling him into a hug and rubbing his back.

"Just so you know, my tears are kinda salty." Nick chuckled as he returned the warm hug and nuzzled your chest, "So they might make you more parched."

"I don't mind, when they come from beautiful green eyes like yours, they're worth every drop." You replied as you continued to caress Nick in your arms.

"That's the sappiest thing I've ever heard." Nick sobbed a bit as he rubbed his sore eyes, "But I love you too, Y'N." 

"Oh you foxes." You smirked in response as you cuddled Nick close to you, "So emotional."

Nick let out a chuckle, then a laugh and then he erupted into a fit of hysterical laughter. Warm tears were streaming down his long snout in rivers and drenching your shirt. But this time, he was shedding tears of laughter.

You hugged Nick ever tighter as you cuddled closely with him. Finally after about 10 minutes, Nick Wilde fell asleep in your arms from exhaustion. Leaning on your side, you wrapped your arms and thighs around him, snuggling closely against the warm and soft body of your handsome vulpine boyfriend. The end.


End file.
